Once a snake, always a f-ing snake'
by ukume7
Summary: Boruto is heavily injured during the mission. Back in Konoha no one is able to heal him completely, thus rendering the hyper blonde bed ridden. Luckily Mitsuki offers to take Boruto on a trip to the healing hot springs. The wounded blonde likes the idea but doesn't want to go with his team mates as not to seem weak. Though Naruto as the Hokage and oh so loving father has his own op
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Boruto is heavily injured during the mission. Back in Konoha no one is able to heal him completely, thus rendering the hyper blonde bed ridden. Luckily Mitsuki offers to take Boruto on a trip to the healing hot springs. The wounded blonde likes the idea but doesn't want to go with his team mates as not to seem weak. Though Naruto as the Hokage and oh so loving father has his own opinion about the wellbeing of his beloved son.

A/N: This is MitsuBoru. Prepare for something hot and steamy for this particular couple! See how Mitsuki seduces our lovable rebellious blonde. Also a little bit of SasuNaru. Very slight though.

''Talking''

 _Thinking_

'' **Once a snake, always a f-ing snake''**

When Boruto opened his eyes he saw the face of his father looming over him with a soft smile on his lips.

''Dad?'', the blonde asked confused.

''It's me Boruto. How are you feeling?'', Naruto asked gently running his hand through his son's blonde looks.

''Been better…'', Boruto said groggily. ''What happened? How are the others?'' Suddenly Boruto's cerulean eyes shot wide open and he sat on the hospital bed in alert.

''Calm down Boruto'', Naruto put his hands on the slightly trembling shoulders to soothe his panicked son. ''Sarada and Konohamaru are already send home to rest and Mitsuki took off to bring hamburgers for you. He said you will be up and hungry soon. ''At Naruto's words Boruto's stomach started to whine in hunger making the small blonde blush sheepishly. ''Looks like he was right.''

''Yea… it seems that way. He usually is right about a lot of stuff'', Boruto mumbled the last part to himself.

''Hmm? What was that Boruto?''

''Nothing dad, just talking to myself'', the blonde shook his head and smiled at his confused father. ''Anyway, I'm happy that everyone's okay. I can't wait to get home to enjoy mom's cooking. I haven't had a decent meal in about two weeks.'' Boruto grinned and pushed the bed covers to get up but fell face flat into Naruto's waiting arms and chest. The blonde was in shock for a moment then looked at this father with frightened eyes. ''Mmm dad… why can't I move my legs?''

Naruto hugged his trembling son closer. ''You're gonna be alright Boruto, it's only temporarily.'' He rubbed Boruto's back soothingly and pushed him to lie back down.

''I'm…'' Boruto wanted to say but at that moment Mistuki entered the ward carrying a paper bag.

''I'm glad you're finally awake Boruto. Here, some hamburgers for you.'' Mitsuki placed the bag in the blonde's lap and sat on the chair near the bed opposite to Naruto.

''Thank you Mitsuki, for taking care of Boruto. It's really nice of you to do that.''

''Boruto is my friend, so I will help as much as I can.'' The bluennete smiled to his teammate.

''Thanks Mitsuki, but I ain't hungry. By the way how's your arm?''

''All healed up. See?'' Mitsuki pulled his kimono's shirt sleeve and lowered his black glove to show smooth pale skin with no trace of any injury.

''Wow Mitsuki, you heal pretty fast. I envy you. Here I can't even get out of the bed and who knows for how long.''

''For about six months'', the female voice interrupted.

''What?'', Boruto gasped. Suddenly he felt dizzy and was glad that he already was lying down.

''Sakura-chan, what do you mean six months?'' Naruto looked at his former teammate and dear friend.

''I'm sorry Naruto, but chakra can't restore the damage done to Boruto's nervous system fast enough. The healing needs time. All I can recommend for now is rehabilitation. Physiotherapy together with chakra healing and lots of rest.''

''Six months. Are you kidding me?!'' Boruto laughed clutching the bed sheets into tight fists. ''I'm supposed to be useless for half a year and do nothing?!''

''Calm down Boruto'', Naruto shushed him. ''Sakura spent ten hours none stop to heal you. Be thankful.''

''It's alright Naruto. I understand how you feel Boruto and I'm sorry that I can't help you that fast, but don't worry you will make full recovery eventually.'' Sakura approached the fuming blonde and took his hands in her own. ''I'm in your debt for saving Sarada. If you wouldn't have covered her body with your own, she might not even be alive now. I promise Boruto you will be as healthy as ever after the treatment.''

Naruto smiled in admiration at the kind words from his friend while Boruto blushed and turned his head away in embarrassment. ''Sarada is my teammate and I would do the same hundred times more if it meant to save her but I'm not the only one to take merit here. If Mitsuki hadn't stopped those rocks we would have been crushed.''

''Oh yes,'' Sakura turned to the bluenette. ''Mitsuki-kun, thank you for protecting my Sarada. If you ever have problems with your health come to me anytime.

''Yea Mitsuki, that count's for me too. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to stop by at the Hokage's office.''

Everyone turned their attention to the silent bluenette which nodded a modest thanks to both adults and directed his intense gaze back at Boruto. ''Lord Hokage, if I may to step into Boruto's healing plan. I have a suggestion. ''At that Boruto's ears perked. He was open to any option at this point concerning his healing process. Anything to help him heal faster.

''Alright I'm listening Mitsuki. What do you have in mind?'' Naruto nodded crossing his arms in front of his chest.

''There's a facility near the Sound village which has the healing hot springs. According to my knowledge Boruto will heal within a month period if his legs will be submerged in the water every day.''

''Really? That's great!'' Boruto squealed in excitement. ''I wanna go! Let's go!'', he started chanting. These were the first good news the blonde heard today and he was happy as ever. Mitsuki was Boruto's hero now, so he took the forgotten hamburgers and started munching them vigorously.

 _Finally Boruto is back to himself. You have such an amazing friend son, I'm so happy for you,_ Naruto thought to himself and turned to the pinkette. ,,Sakura, do you approve?''

''Well the hot water will definitely help to speed up the healing process. So yes, I don't see why not.''

,,Alright then, I will assign this mission for you Mitsuki and Sarada.''

Mitsuki and Sakura nodded in approval but Boruto wasn't happy with the arrangement. He thought that someone from the medic ninjas will accompany him. ,,Dad, can we talk in private for a bit?''

''Sure Boruto. Sakura would you please take Mitsuki outside a while?''

Sakura gave a slight nod and a knowing look to Naruto. ''Come with me Mistuki-kun, I will treat you to hot chocolate.''

''Thank you Sakura-san you're very kind.''

''What's wrong Boruto? I thought you would be happy.'' Naruto looked sadly at his son. He hated to see Boruto so gloomy all of the sudden.

''I don't want Sarada and Mitsuki escorting me to the hot springs.''

Naruto looked shocked at him. ''But why Boruto? That doesn't make any sense.''

''It does to me dad.'' Boruto looked his father straight in the eyes. ''Please dad, send someone else. Anyone but them.''

Naruto sighed. ''Tell me the reason and I will think about it.''

''I don't want to hold them back. They can do more important missions instead of nursing me. I can take care of myself you know.''

''I see your point Boruto, but that's not the whole reason right? Tell the whole truth or they're coming.''

''Alright fine! I don't want them to see me weak. Happy now?'' Boruto blushed and puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. Naruto only laughed at his son's antics and came to ruffle his hair which made the smaller blonde irritated even more. He slapped his father's hand away and turned to the side. ''So are you going to assign someone else or what?''

''No as a matter of fact I'm not going to.''

''But dad!'' Boruto whined. ''Please, I've already told you as you wished.''

''That's exactly the reason I'm assigning them. You're a team and should take care of each other. Also there aren't any urgent missions for team seven so it's no problem at all.''

''You're impossible dad. And here I'm laying my guts out for you.''

''Boruto, listen to me'', Naruto leaned to his son's level. ''I want what's best for you and there's no better way than friends caring for each other, so Mitsuki with Sarada will help you recuperate and that is final.''

Boruto was about to protest but suddenly Sasuke jumped through an open hospital window. ''Sarada won't be going.''

''Sasuke?! What?! Why is that?!'', Naruto looked both happy and scandalized at his best friend.

''I'm taking Sarada to train with me.'' Saying that Sasuke left through the same window. The only thought running in both Boruto's and Naruto's heads was, _does Sakura know?_

,,Okay then change of plans. Mitsuki will be the one taking care of you and I will assign someone to help carry you to the location. Sounds good?''

''Not really but do I have a choice?'' Naruto only smirked at his son and went to call back in Mitsuki with Sakura. ''Guess not.'' Boruto mumbled and turned to the window to fume in frustration.

Opening the ward's door Naruto was met with Boruto's classmates and a sweat dropping Sakura. ''I tried to stop them but they all insisted.''

''Alright then come on in everyone.'' Naruto signed and retreated from the door. ''Sakura wait a second'', Naruto stopped the pinkette. When all the kids got in he closed the door behind them.

''What is it Naruto?''

''Did you know that Sasuke was back?''

''Yes of course I knew why?''

''He wants to take Sarada with him.''

''Yea he already told me that.'' Sakura turned from the blonde and looked at the end of the hall where a dark shadow stood.

''Does Sarada know about this?'', Naruto asked concerned.

''No, not yet, but I'm sure that she would be happy'', Sakura smiled but her eyes were filed with sadness and disappointment.

''What about you? Are you okay with this?'' At that question Sakura turned away from Naruto to hide a lonely tear running down her cheek.

''I always knew that it would come to this. Sarada getting stronger every day and awakening her sharingan… She needs an Uchiha to teach her and I'm unable to do that. Sasuke is the only one able to bring her potential to the surface.''

''You're wrong Sakura'', Sasuke interrupted.

''Sasuke?'' The pinkette gasped in surprise.

''You're a very strong woman and the best mother for Sarada.''

''Sasuke, I'm so glad'', Sakura looked at her husband in admiration. ''Naruto, will you tell Sarada for us? I need to have a chat with Sasuke.''

''Yea sure'', Naruto grimaced. He had a pretty good idea what kind of talk was waiting for Sasuke and the said raven's eye was twitching. The blonde quickly excused himself and hurried to the kids.

The ward was bustling full of chatter and laughs. Boruto surrounded by his fellow classmates was trying to show how full of energy he was while Sarada tried to force him down on the mountain of pillows.

''Everyone calm down, please listen to lord Hokage'', Sumire shushed everyone. Naruto coughed.

''Thank you for your attention. As you all probably know Boruto is now injured and unable to resume his duties as a shinobi for a while. So I've decided to send him to a healing facility with an aid from his teammates.''

 _Thank goodness,_ Sarada thought. _Now I won't be in debt to this idiot for saving me._

''Unfortunately, Sarada Uchiha won't be able to carry out this mission so I'm counting on you Mitsuki.'' The bluenette nodded to Naruto and Sarada glared. _She's becoming more and more like Sasuke teme._

''Why is that Lord Hokage?'', the young Uchiha demanded barely controlling her anger towards Naruto.

''You're going with your father to train.'' Everyone went completely silent after that statement. Some were filed with envy some with admiration but Sarada was only shocked, so while she didn't recover from her internal surprise Naruto pushed her out of the ward straight to her parents. ''Now seeing that this have been shorted out, all I have to do is find someone to help Mitsuki carry you Boruto.''

''That won't be necessary Lord Hokage, I can carry Boruto myself no problem.'' To emphasize his point the bluenette stretched out his arms and wound them around the protesting blonde. Lifting Boruto off the bed he pulled the blonde to himself and secured on his back.

''Mitsuki, what do you think you're doing in front of everyone?!'' Boruto started trashing around to get away but to no avail.

''Is it okay with only the two of us?'' Mistuki asked making the blonde blush scarlet.

''Stop saying such embarrassing stuff!'' Boruto protested. The blonde felt so ashamed that he wished to hide under the bed covers and never get out.

''It's very impressive Mitsuki, but it would be strenuous to carry Boruto all the way so I will assign someone to help you.''

''Lord Hokage, I can help with that. If it's only to help carry Boruto, my father can provide a car.'' Denki suggested.

''A car? What's that?'' Naruto asked confused. Everyone turned their attention away from Mitsuki and Boruto to the small raven.

''It's a chakra infused machine with four wheels. You can ride it giving it a small amount of your chakra and maneuver it with a steering wheel. I'm sure Mitsuki will manage, I can teach him real quick.''

''That sounds fun, I'm in.'' Mitsuki put Boruto back on the bed and to the blonde's horror tucked him in. ''Of course if Lord Hokage is fine with that?'', the bluenette directed his mischievous gaze at Naruto which made the blonde sweat drop.

''I'm not sure yet, I would like to see that car of yours Denki.''

''Absolutely Hokage-sama, please follow me'', and everyone left the ward leaving Boruto all alone.

''What happened to good old what do you think Boruto huh?'' _Looks like I will be stuck here alone for a while. Stupid old man, always deciding for me and Mitsuki acting all creepy, now leaving me here alone. This really sucks._

When late night came Boruto was sound asleep. Exhausted from the stressful day's events the blonde rascal had no problem enjoying dream land without any care in the world. Little did he know that the two pairs of eyes were watching him. One pair was golden yellow reminding of a lurking snake, the other black like a crow.

''Here'', Sasuke tossed little pink tube of some sort of substance to Mitsuki. ''Our deal is complete.''

''Thank you Sasuke-san, here's your bounty.'' Mistuki threw a small square paper package.

''Hn'', the raven glared at the bluenette and disappeared into the darkness of the night. _The brat is more sly than Orochimaru. I will have to be more vigilant around him next time,_ Sasuke thought to himself and smirked, already imagining Naruto's reaction then the truth came out.

 _Now then, back to my dearest sunshine_. Mistuki smiled mischievously and leaned down to pick up his unsuspecting burden. Gently taking Boruto into his arms as not to wake him up so soon, the sneaky ninja jumped out of the window. The blonde was wrapped into a fluffy light pink blanket which Mitsuki procured himself. Boruto snuggled into the warmth of the soft material and smiled softly in his sleep.

 _You're so cute I can hardly control_ myself _,_ Mistuki thought gazing at the momentarily asleep Boruto. He couldn't waste more time. The sun will soon rise and with that people in Konoha. Mitsuki wanted to leave before dawn to avoid Boruto's super caring father. He might reconsider letting Mitsuki alone to care for the little blonde and that would be unacceptable. This was the bluenete's chance to take his friendship with Boruto to another level. Mitsuki wasn't able to do that with Boruto's family and their friends always hanging around. They called him weird as it is, so he couldn't make them suspicious about his intentions to Boruto.

The small blonde stirred in his sleep but Mistuki already reached his destination. Behind the village gate's stood Deki's father's car. He was already familiar with such type of vehicle. His parent Orochimaru had his people steel a scroll long time ago for this particular invention. Mitsuki even had a chance to test one of the prototypes himself.

The one Denki lend was quite elegant. All black and shiny with leather interior. Easy enough to use with a little bit of chakra for speed and a steering wheel to maneuver. But most importantly a cozy little space for him and Boruto to reach the destination hopefully without any disturbances.

''Mitsuki?'', Boruto asked rubbing his drowsy eyes.

''Shh… go back to sleep'', prompted Mitsuki.

''I don't wanna'', Boruto protested. The bluenette signed and summoned one of his snake's to open the car's door. ,,Is this Denki's car? How cool!'' the blonde gloated.

Mitsuki laid him down on the seat and lowered the backrest. ,,Comfortable?'', he questioned.

''Yea I'm fine thank you Mitsuki'', Boruto blushed at the intense gaze from Mitsuki and snuggled deeper into soft pink blanked the bluenette wrapped him in. ''But I'm not sleepy.''

''Don't worry, you soon will be.'' Boruto only blinked twice then he felt a small sting on his neck and then his eyelids started to drop. ''Mitsuki you bastard…'' Boruto was sound asleep in a few seconds, two tiny red indents visible on his pale neck. The small white snake retreated back into Mitsuki's large blue sleeve, it's job done efficiently.

''Sweet dreams my beautiful sun'', Mitsuki whispered and kissed the blonde on the forehead.

As expected driving Denki's father's car wasn't any problem for Mitsuki. The ride was almost uneventful only for a few stops to coax Boruto into drinking some water or bathroom breaks. The road was laid quite even so Boruto didn't have to suffer through much of jolting. Though he was very much sedated that it wouldn't have mattered to him much anyway.

When Boruto fully woke up he was laid down on the softest mattress he has ever laid on. Even so, his bladder was killing him and he couldn't just crawl out of bed and get on his knees to pee like he did in the forest. Also Mitsuki helped him to get in position. It was embarrassing to say the least but now the bluenette was nowhere to be seen and Boruto started to panic. _Dear God please don't let me wet the bed,_ the blonde pleaded silently.

His prays were heard. Soon enough Mitsuki entered the suite carrying the large tray of delicious smelling food. ,,I thought you might be hungry.'' Mistuki put the tray on the TV table and moved to the squirming blonde.

''Mitsuki, please I need to go fast.'' With unshed tears in his eyes Boruto pleaded and was immediately swooped into soft arms. The bluentte quickly carried him to the bathroom. ''Will you manage the rest on your own?'' Mitsuki kindly asked.

,,Yea I'm good.''

Boruto felt ashamed. He couldn't tend to himself for the basic needs. He felt tears of frustration starting to roll down his reddened cheeks. Self-pity and disability of body was making him very depressed. All he wanted to do was go back into some dark corner and don't come out until everything came back to normal. To top it all of Mitsuki was here with him and who knows what he will think of such weak displays from him.

The bluenette liked him. He said so himself many times and for Boruto Mitsuki became a precious friend, a weird one but very loyal. He can't even count how many times Mitsuki have saved his life and got him out of trouble. Of course he also saved Mitsuki's life, but to think that he would have to be dependent on him for basic every day needs. Boruto feared to lose him. He feared that the admiration in Mitsuki's eyes will dim and he will leave him for someone stronger. _Maybe it would be for the best. Who would want to stay with such a useless ninja whom can't even take a piss without help._

''Boruto, you're done in there?''

''No, not yet. It may take a while so go eat breakfast. I will join you later.'' The blonde urged his friend.

Mitsuki got suspicious and pressed himself near the bathroom door. ''Boruto, is everything alright?''

The blonde startled from the sudden closeness of the bluenette's voicebehind the door. ,,I'm fine Mit..suki.. just go away'', the blonde stuttered.

''Boruto, you have ten seconds and I'm coming in. One… two… three…four…''

''No Mitsuki I'm fine!'', Boruto protested but the bluenette didn't stop counting. The blonde barely managed to zip up his pants then the bathroom door burst open.

''Boruto, what's wrong you're crying?'' Mitsuki rushed to the dejected blonde and lifted him up from the toilet. Boruto couldn't help it, he started crying harder. ''There there don't cry, tell me where does it hurt?'' Mitsuki pleaded the blonde while gently whipping his tears away.

''Nothing's wrong Mitsuki, stop it, I'm not a baby.''

Mitsuki placed Boruto back on the bed and got behind him spooning the blonde comfortingly. ''Please Boruto tell me. I don't want to see you so sad. ''

Boruto was silent for a while enjoying the feeling of Mitsuki's hand in his hair and soft whispers into his ear. The bluenette was coaxing him to open up. ''Come now Boruto, tell me your troubles and I will help.''

The blonde turned around to face his friend. ''Why are you so…?'' Boruto didn't finish the sentence. Somehow it was embarrassing but he didn't know why.

''Why am I so what?'', Mitsuki locked his golden eyes with cerulean ones.

''Why are you so good to me?''

''Because you're my sun.''

''No, don't you dare give me that crap! I want the real reason Mitsuki.'' Boruto didn't left any room for arguments so Mitsuki decided to try and explain himself.

''Let's get comfortable shall we?'' Mitsuki lifted Boruto into a sitting position and wound his arms around him. He leaned against pillows and drew up the blonde between his legs leaning him on his chest. Boruto was fighting between want to flee and want to stay. He didn't have much choice in the matter seeing as he wouldn't go very far with his useless legs so he decided to stick with the staying part. ''I will tell you what you seek of me but first you have to tell me what's troubling you.''

''I guess that's fair.'' Boruto fidgeted with his fingers. No doubt it was a habit passed down by Hinata. He once red a file about her in Orochimaru's lair. Mitsuki wanted to know about his sun as much as possible. ''You're always there for me Mitsuki. No matter what happens you help me unconditionally. Always risking your life and doing other stupid dangerous things. I know Sarada's doing the same and others but you do it the most. You're weird and a crazy son of a bitch, but I can't lose you or others. I just…''

''Boruto, you're rambling '', Mitsuki pointed out.

''Shut up, I know!'' Boruto grumbled frustrated at himself mostly. He already told Mitsuki more than he intended to.

''Why do you fear losing the support of your friends?''

Bulls eye. Mitsuki always gave the obvious questions. The ones you normally don't ask but then again Boruto had no choice. _Dammit all, I will just tell him and that's that._ ''I am weak. I'm useless and dependent on others, just the burden for everybody.''

Mitsuki's eyes widened. He didn't expect it. The bluenette knew that Boruto hated to be a burden, but he didn't know that the blonde's self-worth became so low due to the accident. _It's time_ , Mitsuki decided. He will show Boruto how much the moon needs his sun.

''Oi! Wha…'', Boruto managed to cry out then he was unceremoniously pined to the bed, Mitsuki straddling Boruto's waist, his hands on each side of the blonde's head.

''I'm very serious about you Boruto, so please never doubt your worth like that ever again.'' The bluenette leaned down and kissed the rosy unsuspecting lips. At first Boruto was shocked but then closed his eyes and slowly opened his mouth to the prying tongue. The blonde moaned then Mitsuki plundered his tongue into warm cavern and started mapping it all around. The feeling was very pleasant but Boruto didn't believe that someone so awesome like Mitsuki could actually like him. All his doubts died out when he put his palm on Mitsuki' chest. The bluenete's heart was beating erratically.

Feeling Boruto's trembling palm on his chest Mitsuki placed his on top of Boruto's, as to reassure him that this was all real. ''Please don't doubt me Boruto.''

The blonde opened his eyes, gaze wavering and lips trembling. ''Mitsuki, I… what's just happened?'', he asked. The bluenette's eyes widened. He let go of the blonde and left abruptly.

 _Apparently I overestimated you Boruto. You're cuter than you let on._ Mitsuki stood behind the paper doors holding his bleeding nose. He couldn't stop the bleeding though neither the image of a flushed and completely innocent look Boruto just gave him. _Damn, I need to control myself or else I'm nothing more than a pervert._

Meanwhile Boruto was left confused in an empty room. It wasn't like he could go after Mitsuki, to find out what happened to him and that made him frustrated even more. _Stupid Mitsuki, kissing me and then leaving._ ,,God I hate this so much arhh!'' The blonde threw a pillow at the door but it didn't make it that far. Sighing in defeat Boruto spread down on the bed and waited. He was kinda hungry and wanted to pee again, but there were no one around to help him. ''Oi Mitsuki!'', the blonde shouted. ''Come back here you!'' But there was no response. _Damn, I'm gonna wet the bed._

Boruto had no other choice but to help himself. He rolled over on his side and tried to slide from the bed slowly, but the gravitation did it's job and pulled him down hard and fast. ''Ouch! That will leave a mark'', Boruto rubbed his head in pain. He tried to lift himself on the hands then he felt all too familiar ones wound around him and lift him back on the bed.

''I can't leave you even for a second now can I hmm?'', Mitsuki asked smiling mischievously but this time his trade mark facial expression was ruined by red blotches running from his nose.

''Mitsuki you're bleading! What happened?!''

''Oh nothing, just ran into a door'', the bluenette lied smoothly.

''I doubt that but if you say so.'' Boruto was one hundred percent sure that Mitsuki just lied to him, but he had more pressing matters to attend to.

''Boruto, why were you out of bed?'', Mitsuki asked now curious.

''Oh right, could you bring me to the bathroom? I really need to go again.''

''Sure, but after I'm gonna give you a shower and then we're going to hot springs, because you smell.''

''You're not smelling of daisies either!'', Boruto shouted outraged while being carried away.

That's it! For now ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:

Boruto is heavily injured during the mission. Back in Konoha no one is able to heal him completely, thus rendering the hyper blonde bed ridden. Luckily Mitsuki offers to take Boruto on a trip to the healing hot springs. The wounded blonde likes the idea but doesn't want to go with his team mates as not to seem weak. Though Naruto as the Hokage and oh so loving father has his own opinion about the wellbeing of his beloved son.

A/N: This is MitsuBoru. Prepare for something hot and steamy for this particular couple! See how Mitsuki seduces our lovable rebellious blonde. Also a little bit of SasuNaru. Very slight though.

''Talking''

 _Thinking_

'' **Once a snake, always a f-ing snake'' Part 2**

Boruto was having a shower. Not a normal one that's for sure. You see, because of his temporary handicap, he wasn't able to sit properly, so Mitsuki, always the helpful one, winded up one of his stretchy arms around his barely covered body. Boruto only had a modesty towel hiding his groin which was being threatened to be removed completely if he won't let himself to be taken care for.

''Mitsuki, is this really necessary?'', asked the scandalized blonde.

''Absolutely Boruto, now close your eyes, I will rinse off the shampoo from your hair.'' The blonde closed his eyes as instructed and felt gentle fingers massaging his scalp. He involuntary moaned in pure bliss, but quickly stopped self-consciously. ''There's no need to hide your voice if it feels good'', Mitsuki whispered into Boruto's ear. The warm breath of his friend sent a pleasurable shiver down his body, covering his skin in tiny goose bumps.

''Mitsuki, I…'', Boruto stuttered but was gently shushed.

''Don't talk Boruto, just relax and feel. I promise not to attack you'', Mitsuki chuckled.

''What do you mean by that?'' Boruto's reaction was instantaneous; his eyes wide and posture in complete defense mode.

''Calm down Boruto, I was just joking with you.'' Mitsuki held his hands up in surrender. ''Why're you so skittish all of a sudden?''

''Well after today's events, I think I have a right to be suspicious. You've been acting weird Mitsuki, since after the mission.''

Mitsuki knew that his friend was right, but he didn't what to discuss his feeling just now. First he wanted to seduce Boruto and help him heal. Everything else could wait for now. ''Ready to go?'', he asked the suspicious blonde.

''Yea I guess, but please don't show off my ass to everyone.'' To emphasize his point Boruto tried to pull his towel lower unsuccessfully.

Mitsuki only smiled his golden eyes narrowing into slits. ''Wasn't planning to.'' He then pounced on the slightly trembling blonde, his arms stretching immensely. They wound themselves around Boruto's middle densely, then he drew the flailing blonde to himself and secured him like a bride on honeymoon. ''How is this?''

Boruto sweatdroped. ,,Umm… thank you.''

Mitsuki carried him to the outside hot springs. There were quite a lot of people in already, but Mitsuki managed to find a rather secluded place and because of the hot steam they were invisible to the prying eyes. The bluenette slowly positioned Boruto on the warm rock and waited till blonde got in a secure position. ''I'm sorry Boruto, your towel got wet,'' Mitsuki apologized, but the blonde just brushed him off.

''It's fine, I don't care really. Yours got too you know'', Boruto smiled pointing at Mitsuki. He secretly was glad, because now there was no pint in removing it. _I wonder_ _when did I start to be so self conscious around Mitsuki?_ , the blonde thought, but stopped when the bluenette got his attention.

''Boruto, please listen to me. In order for you to recover quickly, to be in the water won't be enough. You will have to do some exercises.''

''Okay, I don't see a problem.''

''It will be painful.''

''Oh…'' If there was a thing that Boruto knew one hundred percent to be true, it was when Mitsuki said painful. He never lied about that. It's not that he ever tried, it's just he was extremely accurate.

''Don't worry Boruto, I will help.''

''I'm not worried about that it's just, I know when you say it will hurt. It's gonna be a one hell of a bitch pain.''

''I will help lessen the pain a little, but it's preferable that you feel your legs, otherwise I might damage the muscles.'' Saying that, one of Mitsuki's white snakey's slid on Boruto's unmoving legs and bit into each. The blonde didn't even flinch but the bite stung some and that was a very good sign. He already could feel his legs even if just this much. ''I'm going to begin now'', Mitsuki informed Boruto, whom took a deep breath and nodded to his friend to start.

Mitsuki took one of blonde's legs and started bending it forward and back. At first Boruto only felt a little burning, but after twenty or so moves it started to hurt, a lot. Following the fiftieth time he grit his teeth. After sixty five he bit his hand, but after eighty Boruto shouted in pain. ''Ah! Mitsuki please stop! I can't take it anymore!''

''Boruto…'' Mitsuki, stopped but he didn't let go of blonde's leg.

''Isn't this enough? It hurts like hell and I'm supposed to be on pain killers or whatever your snake injected me with.''

''I have to do this at least a hundred times with each of your legs and without the numbing venom.''

''Can't you just knock me out or something?'' At this point Boruto was on the verge of tears, still holding them but barely.

''Believe me, I would have done that already if it was an option, but seeing as the muscle tissue is very fragile when damaged, the process of regeneration is very delicate. You must be conscious not only to feel if I'm doing the movements right, but you also have to participate yourself in regaining muscle control.''

Boruto was smart, everyone knew that. He understood every word Mitsuki said, but it didn't make him feel any better. If anything, he was in for at least two very painful weeks. ''How many times a day will I have to endure this?''

''Once a day is enough and the pain will lessen after a while.''

''Okay, let's do this, just next time bring me a bone or something I could bite into, cause my hands are getting pretty swollen.'' Boruto grinned and bit into his flesh to prepare himself.

Mitsuki looked at his sun worriedly, but he couldn't waste any time to find something for Boruto's teeth now. He had to continue as soon as possible or else they will have to do this anew and that wasn't an option for today.

After next agonizing twenty five minutes Boruto was leaning on warm rocks panting heavily. He felt awful. His legs were still aching and he felt guilty for hurting Mitsuki. During the exercise the pain became so intense that he pleaded Mitsuki to stop but the bluenette didn't listen, so he slapped him across the face and now Mitsuki sported a bruise on his pale cheek. ''Mitsuki, I'm so sorry.'' The blonde leaned to touch the bruised skin in apology, but his friend caught his hand and kissed it making Boruto flush pink in embarrassment.

''You don't have to apologize, I don't mind you hitting me if it helps.'' Mitsuki kissed the top of Boruto's hand again and started pulling him out of the water.

''Mitsuki…'', Boruto stopped him. He leaned towards the bluenette and gently kissed the bruised cheek. ''Thank you. I will try not to do something like that ever again'', Boruto promised. He smiled when he saw the white skin flush a light pink. He made Mitsuki blush for him and somehow it was a very pleasurable feeling.

Later that day Mitsuki was massaging the healing oil into Boruto's legs. The blonde was in heaven. He was lying on the fluffiest mattress in the softest yukata and his legs were comfortably warm with no pain whatsoever. He didn't care that Mitsuki could glimpse at his nether regions, neither that he was drooling on a pillow. This was absolute bliss and he didn't want it to ever stop.

''Boruto, are you awake?'' The bluenette asked gently.

''Mmm yea, am wake. What's up M… tsuki?'', Boruto asked sleepily.

''You have to go eat dinner and then get your medicine.''

''Mmm later…'', the blonde mumbled preparing to submerge himself in dream land.

''Are you sure?'', Mitsuki asked slowly sliding one of his hands down Boruto's inner tight up to his groin.

''I've changed my mind!'', the blonde was up in seconds earning himself a laugh from Mitsuki. ''You play dirty, you know that Mitsuki?''

''Only for you Boruto, only for you.'' the bluenette stood up and left the room to get their food accompanied by Boruto's angry voice.

''Hey what's that supposed to mean?!''

Meanwhile at the Hidden Leaf Village, a wolf was lurking for his fox. ''Oi dobe'', Sasuke whispered into Naruto's unsuspecting ear. The blonde squeaked in fright and dropped all his papers.

''Sasuke teme! Learn how to knock!'', the blonde hissed.

''Hn. I would, but you're so easy to sneak on these days that I couldn't resist.'' The raven smirked and leaned down to kiss the tanned neck softly. ''I've missed you Naruto.''

The blonde moaned and turned to his secret lover. ''Me too Sasuke, but I have a lot of work till evening and Shikamaru might be near.''

''You always have tones of work.'' Sasuke signed and picked the blonde up. ''No protesting Naruto, I'm taking you now.''

The seventh Hokage wasn't able to utter a word before he was transported into some luxurious hotel. ''Sasuke teme let me go! I can't just leave whenever you want! And… hey'', Naruto stopped for a while to look around. ''For some reason I feel like a picked up hooker.''

''You certainly shout like one.'' Sasuke said and deposited his burden unceremoniously on the queen sized bed.

''What's that supposed to mean?!'', Naruto shouted and attempted to make shadow clones, but didn't manage even the sleeping ones. ''Darn I'm screwed, like literally.''

''Got that right dobe.'' Sasuke took of his boots and climbed on top of the exhausted blonde. The raven straddled his waist and leaned in to kiss Naruto, but was abruptly stopped. ''What?'', Sasuke asked a bit irritated. He's been training with Sarada for two weeks and didn't have time to spend with Naruto at all. Not that he didn't love his daughter, but there was so much the man could endure without taking care of his libido.

''Sasuke, what is this?'', Naruto asked pointing at the raven's pocket. There was a white triangle of paper showing from within.

Sasuke got completely red, but then composed himself and got back to his poker face. ''Nothing that concerns you Naruto.''

The blonde narrowed his eyes. ''Show me that'', he demanded. Not knowing what else to do, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's dick and started stroking it through his pants vigorously. ,,Not fair…'', Naruto moaned in pleasure but didn't give up. He too put his hand on Sasuke's crotch and started massaging his penis. The raven mewled in shock and pleasure and relaxed his hold on the blonde a little. Naruto took the opportunity and snatched the papers out of Sasuke's hood pocket and reversed their positions. Whereas they agreed to never use any type of chakra or visual powers when making love, Naruto got the advantage of two hands. He took that opportunity shamelessly.

''Naruto don't'', Sasuke whispered defeated, but he knew that his blonde won't listen. He never does and never will.

Naruto looked down at the contents in his hands and gasped making Sasuke hide his face under his palm in embarrassment. There where photos of him and Naruto in a compromising poses together. ''Who gave these to you?''

''Naruto, please I already took care of it.''

''Who gave these to you!?'', the blonde growled.

Sasuke signed. ''I will tell you but you have to be reasonable, promise?''

''Alright teme, but I won't be doing nothing that's for sure.''

Sasuke took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment in preparation to stop his dobe into doing something stupid. ''It was Mitsuki.''

At first Naruto was shocked. Then he started laughing. ''Good one Sasuke, now tell me the truth.''

The raven didn't move or say anything at all. He knew that Naruto will comprehend eventually, he just needed more time. ''You're not joking are you Sasuke?'', the blonde stuttered.

''No I'm not.''

Naruto slowly entangled himself from Sasuke and left the bed. ''Naruto, what are you going to do?'', the raven asked warily.

The blonde turned around. '' It depends on why did he do that?''

''He fancies Boruto.''

''That's it? I know that already Sasuke. Did Mitsuki bring them from someone who wanted to blackmail us?''

 _I wish it was that Naruto. Ow how I wish that to be the real reason._ ,,You're completely wrong Naruto. Looks like Shikamaru was right all along. Your gayness rubbed off on Boruto.''

Now Naruto understood. And to say that he was angry was an understatement. He was livid. ''Sasuke'', Naruto smiled ''Would you mind telling Hinata that I won't be home for a few days?''

''No way dobe, you gotta let them figure this out themselves.''

''I'm not letting that snake steel away my sweet Boruto's inosence!'', and then Naruto turned super nova, like literally.

''Naruto stop, that's a mistake!'', Sasuke shouted turning into his Susanoo mode, but Naruto was already moving away from the village. The raven took out a few heavy bills and gave to the land lady for the damage the raging blonde caused. When took after his furious lover in hopes of stopping a disaster.

In the meantime, at the hot springs, one blonde Hokage's son was enjoying his evening massage. Mitsuki was rubbing flower scented oil onto his legs. ''I love your hands Mitsuki, they're magical.''

''Thank you Boruto'', Mitsuki blushed slightly at the praise and kissed Boruto's toe.

''Ah, you're always doing that weird stuff when I embarrass you!'', Boruto pointed an accusing finger at the bluenette.

''I don't know what you're talking about'', Mitsuki defended himself slowly getting rid of his blush.

''Yea you do. It's just that I don't understand why you become embarrassed and hide when I praise you?''

''It's because my heart stars to beat faster and I think of things I would like to do to you'', Mitsuki confessed.

''Oh…''

Boruto wasn't ready for that kind of answer. He knew Mitsuki was a bit weird and dare he say clingy, but that's was just Mitsuki. And all those intimate touches accidental or just for teasing. Boruto accepted them like Mitsuki being himself. Also there was that kiss. _Mitsuki mentioned that he was very serious about Boruto, but what did that exactly mean?,_ the blonde thought.

Deep in his thoughts Boruto didn't notice when his friend left the room. He saw the bluenette sitting on a terrace through the open paper door. Mitsuki looked so calm, while wind caressed his beautiful pale blue hair.

Feeling eyes on himself, said bluenette turned to Boruto and golden met cerulean. The blonde felt it, the beat of his heart. It increased and Boruto turned away.

Mitsuki signed and stood up to come back into the room. He slowly sat on the bed in front of Boruto and waited for his attention. The blonde bit his lip in frustration, but he looked back at his friend eventually.

''You're doing the same thing as me, but do you have an answer as to why?''

Boruto only shook his head to the sides and lowered his gaze. ,,Mitsuki, what do I do to figure this out?''

''I have an idea, but you will have to trust me. Do you trust me Boruto?'', the bluentte asked hopefully.

''With my life'', Boruto said without hesitation.

''Then will you let me caress your body?''

Boruto wasn't that naive. He understood what Mitsuki wanted to do, well mostly. The problem was he didn't know if he was ready. They weren't children anymore, but they weren't adults either. Was this the right thing to do? And to top it all off with a boy!

''Don't think too much on this Boruto, just let me make you feel good alright?''

''Okay Mitsuki, I trust you won't hurt me.''

The bluenette felt a pang in his heart. He did hurt Boruto a few times and till this day he couldn't forgive himself for that. He hurt his sun badly physically and especially emotionally. There isn't a day that he doesn't regret those actions of himself. All he could do now is help and protect his sun no matter what, for such even's won't happen ever again.

''Lay down Boruto, I want you comfortable'', Mitsuki instructed.

Boruto laid down and placed his hands besides his head in a submissive position. He stared into Mitsuki's golden eyes trying to find something. Anything to figure out his friend at least a bit, but still Mitsuki was a big great mystery to him.

The bluentte leaned down and kissed Boruto's neck softly as if experimenting. ''You're thinking too much'', he whispered and bit gently into unsuspecting earlobe.

''Ah… that tickles'', Bortuo gasped and pulled his ear near the shoulder to hide it from Mitsuki's prying tongue.

''Your ears are sensitive. I like that.'' Mitsuki smirked and attacked the other ear. Boruto couldn't hide both of his ears at the same time, so he pleaded for the other to stop. The bluenette did, but only after thoroughly abusing both Boruto's cute earlobes.

The blonde was panting form extensive laughter that he didn't realize that Mitsuki untied the sash of his sleeping robe and exposed him only in his red boxers. Boruto quickly put his palms on his crotch to hide the awakening erection.

''Please don't hide from me Boruto'', Mitsuki pleaded and slowly removed the blonde's hands.

Boruto's face resembled a tomato. ''Mitsuki um… could you not stare so much?'', the blonde asked but didn't turn his head back. He was so embarrassed.

The bluenette nodded unconsciously and lowered himself to suck upon a pert nipple. ''Mmm…you're so tasty Boruto…''

''Ah! Don't say such embarrassing stuff!'' Boruto started moaning in pleasure. The suction was just right: warm and moist with a bit of teeth barely grazing his nipple.

After giving enough attention to one nipple Mitsuki switched to the other one. He liked the salty taste of his sun, but couldn't help and wonder what the taste would be like, if Boruto's nipples produced milk. He would be suckling on the blonde for every meal.

''Does this feel good?'', Mitsuki asked.

''Yea mmm… it's nice'', Boruto whimpered at the particularly firm suck.

Mitsuki retracted his lips with a pop and continued his journey down the tout stomach to the bellybutton. ''It makes me very happy that you're enjoying yourself Boruto.''

''I do like this mmm…, but if you continue I will… ah! I will cum in my boxers'', Boruto warned but Mitsuki didn't stop teasing the blonde's belly. It was quite firm, because of Boruto's constant training, but his skin was soft like velvet.

Mitsuki ran his fingers playfully down Boruto's sides and earned himself a series of chuckles. ''You're very ticklish Boruto, I wonder if you're this sensitive down there too?''

''What do you mean?'', the blonde asked confused.

''Instead of your underwear, would you like to cum in my mouth?''

''Wa? No!'', Boruto quickly covered his clothed erection with his palms, his blush spreading down to the chest.

''Tsk, I told you no hiding.'', Mitsuki tutted. He grabbed Boruto's wrists to remove them, but the blonde didn't budge. ''Boruto, please remove your hands?'', the bluenette whispered and started sucking on Boruto's neck, making a huge hickey.

''Mi..tsuki…, I don't think I will be able to hold my arms up, because it's too embarrassing'', Boruto confessed and held onto himself even harder.

''In that case'', Mitsuki paused and released two snakes from his sleeves. ''I will gladly help you.''

Mitsuki forcibly removed the blonde's hands from himself and pinned them above his head. The small white snakes wound themselves around Boruto's wrists and secured them to the bed posts. ''Hey Mitsuki, that's cheating!''

''No it's not. It's taking care of your loved one.''

That did it. Boruto shut his mouth for a bit. Mitsuki practically declared that he loved him. It didn't help things that Mitsuki was playing with the hem of his boxer's. The bluenette pushed his thumbs under the elastic at first and massaged Boruto's hipbones. Then he slowly, but surely, lowered the blonde's red boxers down till pink fully erect cock was exposed.

''You're well-endowed Boruto. Have you inherited it from your father Hokage sama?''

Boruto spluttered feigning irritation. ''How would I know? It's not like I look and compare my dick with dad's.''

''You have a point.'' Mitsuki licked his palm a few times and grabbed Boruto's hard cock. The blonde gasped when the bluenette started stroking, putting a little bit more pressure on the head. ''It doesn't matter either way. I'm gonna taste you now regardless.''

''Ah!'', Boruto squeaked in surprise. Warm wet velvety heat enveloped him. The sensation was nothing he had experienced before. It felt amassing! The blonde couldn't focus to say anything anymore. He only moaned in pleasure thus encouraging Mitsuki to suck harder.

A few moments later, when Boruto didn't expect this to get any better, his dick hit the back of the bluenette's throat and went passed it. Mitsuki was deep-throating him and didn't even choke. The feeling was like vacuuming his own cock. Not that he ever did that. It was just Himawari's stupid prank. Either way, this felt hundred times better.

''Mmm Mitsu…ki…sto…p, I'm… ah… gonna… cum'', Boruto pleaded felling his impending orgasm.

Hearing this Mitsuki, doubled his pace. He wanted to taste Boruto so badly. He's been dreaming about this for a while now. Imagining all the cute noises Boruto would make. Now hearing them for real. This was unspeakably wonderful. Not to mention how will it feel when he finally get to make love to Boruto.

On that promising note, Mitsuki squeezed the blonde's pink balls and Boruto finally came into his awaiting mouth. The bluenette greedily sucked everything till the last drop and only when released the now limp appendage from his mount.

''Delicious'', Mitsuki murmured but Boruto heard it anyway.

''How can… you… say that? And even swallowed it… god Mitsuki… you're a pervert.''

''I just helped myself with a tasty treat. Surreally you can't blame me for that.'' Mitsuki smiled sheepishly and leaned down to kiss his blonde.

Boruto tasted himself and it wasn't disgusting like he first thought. It made him horny again, but before long Mitsuki retracted his tongue to observe him. The blonde looked debauched. His lips swollen from deep kissing, his nipples red from vigorous sucking, but the best evidence was the spent dick lying sideways on Boruto's thigh.

''How are you feeling?'', Mitsuki suddenly asked unsure. The blonde was silent, only panting in exhaustion. He breathed deeply and locked his eyes with Mitsuki's.

''I'm fine Mitsuki, you were amazing'', he praised whole heartedly to assure his hesitating friend. No… lover?

Mitsuki noticed a sudden change in Boruto. ''What is it?'', he leaned down and whispered softly.

''Nothing, I was just thinking.''

''About?''

''I will tell you when I'm ready.''

''Okay.''

Mitsuki agreed with the blonde, but his insides were screaming to hear everything now. _Maybe if I give him another blowjob…_ , the bluenette thought.

''Don't even think about it'', Boruto warned. Mitsuki's eyes narrowed and glazed when he was scheming.

''Whatever do you mean Boruto?'', Mitsuki smirked and kissed the blonde on the forehead. ''Oh I almost forgot. I have another treat for you tonight.''

''I don't think I recovered from the last one'', said Boruto and sluggishly closed his pink sleeping robe.

''Nothing like that, don't worry. I have…'', Mitsuki pulled out two colorful paper cards from under his belt. ''Two tickets to a fancy restaurant.''

''Awesome!'' Boruto cheered. ''But what are we going to wear? I don't have my festive yukata.''

''Everything is taken care of.''

Mitsuki stood and went to the closet. He pulled out two square packages and placed one on the bed to Boruto. ''This is a present from my parent. I hope it will be satisfactory.''

''Yea, I hope so too.'' Boruto remembered his first meeting with Mitsuki's parent Orochimaru. He still gets chills from the encounter. If Mitsuki was weird sometimes, Orochimaru was plain creepy.

''Why are you so scared of my parent?''

''I'm not scared, just disturbed a little.'' Boruto tried to explain.

''Why so?'' Mitsuki pressed the topic.

''Orochimaru is…. intense, extremely so.''

''I understand.'' Mitsuki smiled without meaning to. For him his parent was still a mystery. A very dangerous one, but the bluenette didn't particularly care. ''Will you need help in changing?''

''What? No I will manage myself, thank you.'' It was one thing to let Mitsuki give him a blowjob, but another to let him perv on his body while playing dress up.

Mitsuki nodded and left to change himself. Boruto let out a withheld breath and glanced at the paper packet. He opened it cautiously and his eye started twitching. ''Why everybody wants to dress me pink? I'm not Himawari. _But I don't want to disappoint Mitsuki. He won't show it, but it will hurt him, if I refuse._ Boruto signed and pulled out a light pink yukata with cherry blossoms and…. baby Kurama? ''Now I'm sure this was meant for Hima.''

With a bit of difficulty Boruto managed to change. He wasn't able to tie the belt behind his back, so he waited for Mitsuki to come back. _He probably won't need my help with his, stretchy arms and all._

The blonde was correct. Mitsuki came back a minute later all dressed up in light blue yukata with a white baby snakes as print. He helped Boruto and they were ready to go.

As usual Mitsuki wound his arms around Boruto and carried him to the car. The Blonde liked Denki's father's invention. It looked cool outside and cozy inside. ''How long are we going to ride?''

''Not too long, for half an hour give or take five minutes. Our reservation is at eight, so we will be able to enjoy the garden for a bit. I think you will like it.''

''Can't wait! I haven't been in one for a while.''

Mitsuki infused his chakra with the car engine and the ride began. Boruto relaxed in his seat and closed his eyes to get a nap. He could feel his legs beginning to get better every day. All the painful exercising sessions were starting to pay off. Soon he will be able to walk and thus won't be completely useless.

Unbeknownst to Boruto, a dark shadow was pursuing their car. It leapt from tree to tree gaining on them very quickly. Mitsuki noticed the pursuer and nudged his slumbering companion.

''Mmm what Mi…tsuki?'', Boruto asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

''Someone is following us.''

''What?! You serious?'' The blonde frantically turned his head to the sides. He immediately spotted the soon to be assailant, when suddenly Mitsuki stopped the car. The shadow blocked their path.

''Stay in the car'', Mitsuki ordered in a low dangerous voice.

It's not like Boruto was able to get out anyway. _I'm still useless,_ the blonde pondered. Mitsuki slowly stepped out, but didn't close the door. ''Good evening'', he greeted politely. ''May I be of any assistance?''

The dark figure slowly stepped out of the shadows into the light provided by the car. The person took his hood of and a familiar face popped up.

''Oi it's only Shinki. Hey Shinki, long time no see!'', Boruto shouted from the car waving frantically. ''Mitsuki, please take me out'', he asked the bluenette frantically. Boruto wanted to greet his friend from the Sand village, but Mitsuki wasn't reacting. He stood silent observing the approaching Shinki with cold nerves.

''Can I help you?'', Mitsuki asked again when Shinki finally stopped approaching them. They stood no more than ten feet from each other.

''Step aside Mitsuki, I came for my revenge.''

Borut's eyes widened. What should he do? Shinki looked dead serious. The blonde couldn't fight in his current condition. And he didn't know if Mitsuki would be able to win. ''Hey Shinki, don't be a sore loser. I will fight you another time!'', Boruto tried to joke, but Shinki only narrowed his eyes.

''Mitsuki, I'm warning you for the last time. Step aside or I will hurt you'', the raven warned, his sand already emerging behind his back.

''Don't worry Boruto, I will handle this.'' Mitsuki smiled at the blonde and leaped right in front of the enemy. ''You will have to get through me first.''

''Then so be it.''

That's it for now! Next chapter will be the last and all will be revealed. Thank you so much for all the kudos and reviews! They inspire me to write more. Hope you enjoyed the story so far. Till next time!


End file.
